


Вечер после концерта

by showsforsnails



Category: Bob Dylan (Musician), Rock Music RPF, The Band (Band)
Genre: Adrenaline, Alcohol, Awkward Crush, First Time, Hand Jobs, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Rivalry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-10 16:36:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12915873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/showsforsnails/pseuds/showsforsnails
Summary: - Здесь, - говорит Боб, - медленнее. Нет, еще медленнее. И вообще подожди, я сейчас…Робби останавливается, и Боб проигрывает мелодию в одиночестве.





	Вечер после концерта

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The night after the show](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13536090) by [showsforsnails](https://archiveofourown.org/users/showsforsnails/pseuds/showsforsnails)



Боб кричит, стонет, шепчет, скалясь словно безумный, не обращая внимания на катящийся по лицу пот, размахивает длинными тонкими руками, извивается, притоптывает, приплясывает, кружит на месте, подпрыгивает, и все это складывается в своеобразный странный танец, неотделимую часть всего выступления. Боб вызывает к жизни нечто непомерное и непредставимое, свистки и крики из публики его, как кажется, только раззадоривают. Непонятно, откуда в этом небольшом костлявом теле столько сил и энергии.  
Крутанувшись на каблуках, Боб оказывается лицом к лицу с Робби. Он продолжает играть, цепляя струны своими невозможно длинными ногтями (Робби следит за ним во все глаза, потому что он может в любой момент начать играть что-то новое), опустив ресницы, а затем поднимает взгляд, смеется и выкрикивает, зная, что до публики его голос все равно не долетит: «Они сегодня как с цепи сорвались, а?»  
И, прежде чем Робби успевает ответить, Боб поворачивается, кивает Рику и возвращается к микрофону. Он снова поет, и в его голосе звучат одновременно жалоба, издевка, возмущение и отчаяние. Робби продолжает играть, не сводя глаз с Боба, не столько слыша, сколько угадывая гитару Рика, чистые звуки клавишных Ричарда и орган Гарта, барабаны Микки. Зал, скорее всего, не умолкает ни на секунду, но они его не слышат. Робби, должно быть, спит и видит во сне последние полгода, потому что происходящее слишком нереально.  
Позже в машине Боб, забившийся в самый угол, дергается, будто он наэлектризован, смеется резким, нервным смехом и отпускает замечания по поводу сегодняшней публики.  
\- Им все никак не надоест. Кричат и кричат... они сами хоть что-нибудь кроме себя слышат?  
По другую сторону от Робби Рик хихикает.  
\- Боб, они, наверное, приходят, чтобы послушать себя на твоем концерте.  
Боб затягивается сигаретой, опускает стекло и выдыхает в ночь. Они едут по мокрым от дождя улицам, и в темноте они выглядят точно такими же, как и улицы в любом другом городе из тех, где им довелось играть позавчера, на прошлой неделе, в прошлом месяце.  
\- Надо тогда поднять цены. Так и скажу Альберту: «Альберт, билеты слишком дешевые. Как это ты недосмотрел?»  
Робби смеется. Боб бросает на него взгляд, щурится, раздвигает губы в ухмылке и продолжает:  
\- Да, именно так и скажу: «Альберт, ты как-то сдал. Раз они все равно приходят слушать не меня, пусть хотя бы мне платят побольше. Что-то же я должен с этой затеи получать».  
Машина резко поворачивает и Боба из его угла бросает на Робби. Робби реагирует слишком поздно, и Боб на несколько мгновений прижимается грудью к его плечу, рукой утыкается куда-то ему в бедро, а волосами задевает шею и щеку. Затем отстраняется и смотрит не то застенчиво, не то изучающе – поди пойми. Робби чувствует, как его охватывает жар, и от смущения и замешательства не находит ничего лучше, чем улыбнуться. Боб медлит, затем улыбается в ответ.  
В гостинице Боб жалуется огромному, похожему на медведя, Альберту Гроссману, что с усилителями «какая-то херня, Альберт, они работали вполсилы, хотя мы все равно классно сыграли, но чтобы больше этого не было». Альберт невозмутимо кивает и говорит, что разберется.  
Боб берет протянутый ему бокал дешевого красного вина, опускается на пол, хотя рядом стоит пустующее кресло, приваливается к стене и закрывает глаза. Робби, подумав, садится в кресло.  
\- Ну, как прошло, Бобби? – выкрикивает через комнату Ньювирт.  
\- Лучше некуда, - откликается Боб. Он открывает глаза и прикладывается к бокалу. – Мне начинает казаться, что это все одни и те же люди ездят за мной с концерта на концерт, как будто им больше делать нечего. Может, это ты возишь их за нами на свои же деньги, а, Альберт? Должен же ты на что-то тратить все то, что на мне зарабатываешь.  
Альберт снисходительно улыбается.  
\- На тебя и трачу.  
Дальше в центре внимания оказывается Бобби Ньювирт, зло и ярко передразнивающий разных людей из публики. Его слушатели хохочут во все горло, даже когда вместо далеких и незнакомых им персонажей для разнообразия достается им самим. Только так и можно уцелеть в его обществе; Робби тоже смеется со всеми, когда доходит до него, и Ньювирт показывает, как он постоянно ходит за Бобом, старается держаться поближе к нему и спал бы с ним в одной постели, если бы ему только позволили. Он бросает взгляд на Боба и видит, что тот сидит, уставившись в пространство перед собой, и как будто ничего не слышит из происходящего вокруг. Как если бы он спал с открытыми глазами. Затем Робби поднимает голову, перехватывает направленный на него взгляд ухмыляющегося Ньювирта и молча смотрит в ответ, пока тот, оскалившись, первый не отводит глаза и не переключается на новую жертву.  
Боб выныривает из своего оцепенения только когда всем надоедает сидеть в номере и они решают проведать местные клубы.  
\- Ты ведь тоже с нами? - спрашивает Рик, остановившись напротив Робби и поддерживая уже основательно выпившего Ричарда.  
Робби не успевает ответить, потому что Боб, встрепенувшись, поднимается на ноги.  
\- Робби, - бросает он, - бери гитару, хочу одну штуку попробовать.  
И направляется в свою спальню.  
Робби разводит руками, хотя огорченным себя не чувствует. Не только потому, что уже привык, но и потому, что наблюдать за тем, как Боб работает над очередной песней, интереснее всего на свете.  
\- Как видишь, - говорит он Рику. – Идите без меня.  
\- Мысленно мы будем с тобой, - подает голос Ричард. – Правда, не все время.  
\- Да, - соглашается Рик, - надеюсь, нам будет не до того.  
Когда Робби закрывает за собой дверь, из-за нее отчетливо доносится голос Бобби Ньювирта:  
\- Человек-прилипала покинул помещение.  
Остальные реагируют на эти слова взрывом хохота.  
По Бобу не заметно, чтобы он что-то услышал. Он уже сидит на кровати, сняв свой пиджак с узором «волчий зуб», склонившись над гитарой и безуспешно пытаясь ее настроить. Робби усаживается рядом, проверяет свою гитару и ждет.  
\- Что-то вроде этого, - наконец, бормочет Боб, не глядя на него, - пока я не забыл.  
Он принимается петь тонким, высоким, неуверенным голосом, почти без слов, подыгрывая себе. Робби прислушивается и подбирает сопровождение. Почему-то даже в таком сыром виде все, что поет Боб, чарует его.  
\- Подожди, - говорит Робби. – Лучше так, - и он берет аккорд.  
\- Угу, - говорит Боб, и поет дальше, уже более уверенно и внятно.  
Работоспособность Боба его поражает, и он в который раз удивляется тому, откуда у него берутся силы и желание продолжать действовать, не прекращать двигаться. Робби на его месте, наверное, давно бы уже сдался и вернулся домой, но Боб не только не отказывается от выступлений, но и продолжает сочинять песни с совершенно ненормальной скоростью. Странно, что его пока никто не заподозрил в сделке с дьяволом, как когда-то Робби. Робби не слепой и знает, что разнообразных наркотиков в крови Боба, должно быть, больше, чем самой крови, тем более, что в последнее время он питается в основном таблетками, но он встречал и других наркоманов и ни один из них не был так одержим своим делом.  
Робби никогда не слышал таких песен, как у Боба, и поэтому он слушает, смотрит и запоминает. Только так он и умеет учиться: наблюдая за мастерами своего дела и затем повторяя за ними, пока не начнет получаться что-то свое.  
\- Здесь, - говорит Боб, - медленнее. Нет, еще медленнее. И вообще подожди, я сейчас…  
Робби останавливается, и Боб проигрывает мелодию в одиночестве.  
\- А теперь ты.  
Робби снова вступает. Боб то кивает в знак одобрения, то качает головой, то командует: «Быстрее… Медленнее… Повтори…»  
Боб допевает и прикрывает струны ладонью. Робби, увлекшись, пробует повторить и развить дальше показавшийся ему удачным ход. Интересно, думает он отстраненно, они все ушли или кто-то все же остался?  
На запястье ему ложатся холодные пальцы. Робби какое-то время смотрит на них, затем поднимает голову, и Боб целует его. У него сухие шершавые губы, от него пахнет смесью сигаретного дыма, вина, пота и еще чего-то непонятного. Робби, продолжая держать гитару, не дотрагиваясь до Боба, отвечает на поцелуй.  
Боб отстраняется, облизывает губы и щурится.  
\- Наверное, не стоит, - говорит он, глядя на Робби с каким-то странным выражением. – Как думаешь?  
Робби, скорее всего, согласился бы с ним, если бы еще мог толком соображать, но вместо этого он осторожно кладет гитару на пол, снимает и откладывает очки, запускает пальцы в спутанные кудри Боба, кладет руку ему на затылок и привлекает его ближе, чтобы еще раз поцеловать.  
Боб придвигается, прижимаясь к его колену своим, проводит ногтем по шее к воротнику рубашки (Робби вздрагивает) и слегка прикусывает нижнюю губу.  
У Робби кружится голова. Он довольно смутно представляет себе, как действовать в таких ситуациях (о вечеринках, организованных Ронни Хокинсом, и происходившем там до сих пор ходят легенды, но самому Робби все эти шесть лет с избытком хватало женщин), но старается не ударить лицом в грязь. Пока Боб сражается с пуговицами на его рубашке, Робби с еще меньшим успехом пытается освободить от одежды своего работодателя.  
При мысли о том, насколько далеко то, чем они сейчас занимаются, от деловых отношений, его разбирает веселье. Боб отстраняется и хмурится.  
\- Что такое?  
Робби мотает головой и пытается подавить смех.  
\- Ничего особенного. Просто с Ронни Хокинсом я бы точно ничем таким не занялся.  
\- Повезло тебе, что я не он, но почему ты о нем сейчас подумал? - откликается Боб. - Чем именно я его тебе напоминаю?  
\- К счастью, ничем, - честно говорит Робби и снова неловко смеется.  
Боб тянет его за собой на постель, целует его в шею и расстегивает на нем брюки. Робби охает от его прикосновений, издает слабый стон, почувствовав на своем члене его язык и губы, ловит себя на мысли, что ему же потом придется проделать все то же самое, и неизвестно получится ли, и дальше уже ни о чем не думает. Он только шарит руками по покрывалу, погружает одну из них в волосы Боба, и надеется, что в номере не осталось никого кроме них, что все остальные давно уже ушли.  
Чуть позже Боб ложится рядом с ним, приподнявшись на локте, кладет его руку на свой член и не отпускает. Робби послушно двигает рукой, поддаваясь нажиму, видит над собой бледное лицо с полуоткрытым ртом и блестящими глазами, закрывает глаза и прижимается виском к локтю Боба. Вскоре он чувствует на пальцах теплую влагу, а Боб вздрагивает и прерывисто выдыхает рядом с ним.

Боб проводит рукой по его спине (почему-то руки у него до сих пор не согрелись и это чувствуется даже сквозь ткань рубашки), отстраняется и поднимается.  
\- Вообще-то мне редко мешают работать, - говорит он, застегиваясь. – И ввалиться сюда может разве что Бобби, а он нескоро вернется. Все равно одевайся.  
Понимать ли это так, ревниво подмывает спросить Робби, что присутствие Ньювирта им не помешало бы?  
\- Я хочу сыграть еще кое-что, - добавляет Боб.  
Робби, которому только что совсем не хотелось двигаться, кивает, садится и ищет очки. Он готов играть для Боба так долго, как тот пожелает.


End file.
